¡Yo también quiero!
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: One Shot. Italia ve a su hermano y a España en una situación comprometida y se da cuenta de algo...


_**¡He regresado! Lalalala___~ Este lo primero que escribo un poco subido de tono.. espero que haya quedado bien x/x___**_

_**___Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece al Dios troll, Hidekaz Himaruya (Nueva temporada de anime! Wiiii___~)______**_

_**______Advertencias: Feliciano frustrado y vouyerista.______**_

* * *

><p>El viento hizo que su pelo cubriera sus ojos por enésima vez, Italia suspiro, acomodo su flequillo y se paro a mirar el cielo: al parecer se venia una tormenta. Tal vez por eso su hermano le había puesto muchas pegas cuando le dijo que iba a ir a visitarlo; pero solo necesito una frase mágica para que cambiara de opinión.<p>

'_Tengo un problema con Alemania' _

El chico volvió a suspirar y continuo su camino, el asunto no era un 'problema' en sí; pero estaba empezando a molestarle mucho y no sabia como resolverlo. Sabía que su hermano llamaría a todas las mafias italianas cuando le contara...

_'Alemania no me deja satisfecho en la cama' _

Romano se sonrojaría, gritaría, arrojaría el objeto que estuviera más cerca de él y después lo regañaría; recordandole las miles de veces que le dijo que los alemanes eran los peores amantes del mundo.

¡Su Luddy no era un mal amante!

Solo sentía que estaban cayendo en una aburrida y monótona **_rutina._** Si, esa arma mortal destructora de parejas y sueños.

Todos los días era lo mismo: llegaban ambos de trabajar; se saludaban; cenaban; iban a la cama; beso va, beso viene...

**_No hacían nada nuevo._**

_ _Ve_ Creo que estoy exagerando_

Se detuvo enfrente de la casa de su hermano y toco el timbre, espero un rato y repitió la acción al ver que no le abría. Pego el oído contra la puerta, que se abrió, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Italia no pudo evitar preocuparse, cerro la puerta y miro a su alrededor: estaba todo en su lugar.

_ _Fratello?_ _llamo el chico, acercándose tímidamente a las escaleras_ ¿Te quedaste dormido otra vez?_

Subió las escaleras y camino hacia la habitación de su hermano, la única que estaba con la luz encendida. Escucho un par de voces; reconociéndolas como las de Romano y España. Sonrió, de seguro el español había ido a ver a su hermanito y este como siempre le había dedicado toda su atención, olvidándose de lo demás (aunque no quisiera admitirlo)

_ Veee____~_____ asomo su cabeza por la puerta_ Lovi ya..._

El italiano se quedo estático en su lugar. Definitivamente, España tenia toda la atención de su hermano... pero no de la forma que él pensaba. Ambos se besaban fieramente; el hispano presionaba al italiano mayor contra la pared, quien le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y revolvía su cabello.

_ Espera_ su hermano mayor se separo del otro_ Feli llegara en cualquier momento... detente..._

_ Entonces hagamoslo más rápido_ respondió el moreno, moviendo su pelvis contra la del otro mientras le sacaba los pantalones.

El italiano menor se quedo observando a los otros dos. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Nunca había visto a dos personas demostrándose su amor de esa forma: apasionados y fieros pero a la vez dulces y tiernos. Se dejo ir al mundo de la fantasía, donde la morena espalda de España palidecía y se agrandaba, su cabello moreno se volvía rubio; y el que estaba contra la pared no era su hermano, si no él mismo, dejándose amar por su pareja.

Soltó un gemido, que se confundió con el de Romano; que había caído al suelo con su pareja. La cama cubría sus cuerpos, excepto los pies de ambos, que estaban enroscados y se acariciaban.

_ Lo están haciendo en el suelo..._

Italia sabía que tenia que irse y darle intimidad a la pareja pero su cuerpo no se movía. Su hermano empezó a gritar y a gemir, cubriendo los suspiros de España; cuya voz se había vuelto más grave y le dedicaba frases románticas al otro.

**_Yo quiero..._**

_ ¡Ahh, ahh, Antonio!_

_**Quiero...** _

_ ¡Si, si! ¡Más, más!_

_ Te amo Lovi____~_____

_________ Yo también te amo..._

**_¡Yo también quiero esto!_**

El menor se retiro del lugar cuando vio que su hermano trataba de incorporarse y el español lo arrastraba de nuevo al suelo, con las sabanas de la cama cayéndoles encima. Salio de la casa en silencio, cerrando la puerta con llave. Camino lentamente hacia su casa, con la mirada gacha y un gesto pensativo.

* * *

><p>_ <em>Italien?_ <em>

Alemania observo a su pareja,que se había tirado en el sofá sin siquiera saludarlo o mirarlo. No pudo evitar pensar que su hermano de seguro soltó un discurso de insultos para su persona y ahora el inocente italiano no sabia como disculparse por no haberlo defendido.

_ ¿Ocurrió algo, cariño?_ el otro se sobresalto por el apodo, apretando su rostro contra un cojín_ ¿Tu hermano dijo algo malo? Cuéntame, por favor_ le pidió, acercándose a él y acariciando su cabello.

__ Mio fratello non ha detto nulla di male_ _contesto el italiano, sin apartar el cojín de su rostro.

_ Oh. ¿Entonces que paso? ¿Alguien te ha molestado?_

_ Yo...¡Alemania!_

El italiano se tiro encima de su pareja y lo beso fieramente. El alemán, confundido, correspondió el gesto mientras lo alzaba y lo llevaba a la habitación.

_ Luddy_ lo llamo el oji ambar, cuando lo acostó en la cama. El aludido gruño, indicando que lo escuchaba; empezó a besar suavemente su cuello_ ¿Lo hacemos en el suelo?_

_ ¿Eh?_ el rubio se detuvo abruptamente, observando confundido a su pareja.

_ O en la pared o en el baño. Me da lo mismo, ambos sitios son muy morbosos____~_ ____

_____ ¿Eeeehhh?_ ____

_ Maldito Feliciano, para que insiste en venir si después no se presenta_

_ No seas malo con tu hermano Lovi, ya sabes que es Feli es medio despistado____~_ ____

_________ ¡Es un idiota, maldición!_

Los dos latinos se encontraban acostados en la cama, cubiertos por sabanas revueltas y abrazados. El mayor pasaba su mano suavemente por la espalda del italiano, quien a su vez acariciaba el cuello del otro.

_ A lo mejor nos pillo infragantis, le dio verguencita y se fue_

_ Tsk, no lo creo..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok... esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza xD Es algo que se me ocurrió de repente y quise aprovechar que no hay nadie en mi casita... y aca esta. Espero que les haya gustado, esto... lo que sea xD<em>**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
